


Family is where your heart is

by CastielAndDean



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Cute, Family, Gen, friends - Freeform, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: Maurice doesn't know where he belongs, but King Julien does - so he needs to show his best friend what family means.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Family is where your heart is

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the #AllHailKingJulienWeek2019 | day 2 | family

Maurice had left a while ago to find out who he truly was – which was ridiculous to KJ because he could’ve told Maurice immediately who he was: His royal advisor and best friend. But since he didn’t ask King Julien and left without further ado, the king of the lemur kingdom just sat on the platform of his hut in the trees, staring into the sky where the moon was about to rise, thinking about Maurice.

‘Your Majesty?’

When he heard someone calling him by his title, he turned his head and saw Clover who was sitting on a branch next to him.

‘Oh, hello, Clover,’ the king mumbled, letting his ringed tail wagging from left to right to make time go by faster – but of course it didn’t work. Maurice was gone for three days now and KJ was feeling as lonely as never before.

‘Are you alright?’ Clover looked at him with concern in her eyes and stood up just to sink down next to him.

‘I’m worried about Maurice,’ he told her. ‘He said he wanted to find out who he truly is, but I think he’s the only one not seeing it.’

Clover raised an eyebrow. ‘What do you mean?’

KJ rested his head on his knees and remained silent for a few heartbeats, then he mumbled into his fur, ‘Maurice is my best friend.’

His friend started to laugh all of a sudden and he turned around his head in irritation. ‘Oh, Your Majesty, you are so funny! I am pretty sure Maurice knows he is your best friend, but he wants to know who his family is, you know?’

Thoughtfully, KJ looked up into the sky while Clover continued talking.

‘He needs to find them to know where he belongs.’

Her words made KJ suddenly realise something so he jumped to his feet and ran into his hut. When his Head of Security asked where he was going, he was already out of the door and just yelled, ‘showing Maurice where he _really_ belongs!’

Maurice sat on a rock in a desert near to the jungle. He was on his way back to the kingdom and exhausted from what he had found out. He couldn’t be an Aye-Aye, that didn’t feel right. To be honest, it actually did, but not completely. Something was missing, but he couldn’t name it.

When he had just decided to continue walking back to the lemur kingdom, he heard someone yelling his name and looked up. In the distance there was a silhouette approximating and the royal advisor stopped.

‘Maurice!’

Now he knew who that was and he couldn’t believe it. What was the king doing out here?

‘Your Majesty, what …?’

‘Maurice! I know who you are!’ KJ interrupted him when he had reached him, all out of breath and coughing.

‘I’m an Aye-Aye,’ Maurice mumbled, feeling a bit ashamed. Now that the king knew the truth, would he still want him in his kingdom?

‘All of the stars are a big family, right?’ King Julien pointed to the sky, and Maurice looked up. It was beautiful tonight. Every little star was shining brightly and added up to the wonderful view.

‘Yes,’ Maurice nodded, and then the king grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into his arms. The royal advisor didn’t know what to think or do, he felt overwhelmed and was as stiff as a poker.

‘And none of the stars looks the same. There are big ones and small ones, some are closer to each other and some seem to be alone in the sky … but they are all one big family. Like you and me and Clover and Mort. And the kingdom.’

The king’s words touched Maurice deep in his heart, and when he felt the ground under his feet again, he looked up in King Julien’s eyes. They were full of warmth and comfort.

‘We are your family, Maurice. You belong with us.’

That was the moment Maurice realised that this was the missing piece. Yes, he might be an Aye-Aye, but his blood-related family wasn’t the family he belonged to. King Julien was right – family was where your heart was, and Maurice’ heart belonged to his friends and the lemurs in the kingdom.

And especially to King Julien.

‘Thank you, Your Majesty,’ he sobbed and started to cry like a baby when he wrapped his arms around the king’s hips.

‘Oh, Momo, stop crying! Can we go home now? I need a warm bath, it's really could out here!’

The royal advisor couldn’t help but laughing. ‘Please don’t tell me you only said all of that to me because you want me to prepare you a bath and some food.’

Grinning, the king just waved his hand and said, ‘Of course not, Maurice. I just wanted my best friend back who also happens to be my family.’

On the way back to the kingdom, both of them smiled brightly because they knew that they only felt comfortable around each other. Who needs blood-related family when there’s a better one to choose?


End file.
